


Trying Something New

by BriMac0518



Series: Requests [36]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Damon takes it upon himself to make Victoria's fantasy a reality.
Relationships: Alisa Armbrust/Original Female Character, Damon Reznor/Alisa Armbrust/Original Female Character, Damon Reznor/Original Female Character
Series: Requests [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Trying Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Neyla featuring their OC Victoria.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

The battle was over and the war was won. Zovack was gone and it was time to rebuild the ashes of a fallen empire in the name of a more peaceful and prosperous Seleota. It would take time, but the healing could begin at last.

Without the threat of Zovack hanging over her head any longer, Victoria could finally just be herself and be with the one she loved most. If anything, she and Damon had only become closer as time passed and trials and tribulations were faced. Victoria treasured every moment she got to spend with her partner and when Damon suggested a return to Cursa to check in with Alisa, Victoria jumped at the chance to take a trip with him, just the two of them.

It didn’t take long. When they landed at the familiar bunker of the Crimson Dusk and disembarked, Alisa was there to greet them, wearing her usual garb along with her trademark smirk. It was so similar to Damon’s and Victoria couldn’t help feeling amused.

“Well, look at what the cat dragged in,” Alisa said as Victoria and Damon approached.

“You know I’d be the one dragging a cat in if I saw one,” Damon replied, grinning and reaching out to ruffle Alisa’s ginger hair.

“Very true. Always figured if you lived to old age, you’d be a crazy cat man.” Alisa winked her green eye mischievously while the blue remained open before she turned her focus onto Victoria fully.

“Your Highness.” The honorific sounded much the same as the last time Alisa had uttered it, but Victoria didn’t mind. She just chuckled.

“Hello, Alisa. It’s nice to see you again,” she said, a little smile on her lips.

“Surprised to see you still hanging out with this asshole.” Alisa was teasing and they all knew it, but Damon rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair again in retaliation before receiving a shove from the redhead.

“What can I say? Made the mistake of feeding him once and now he won’t leave me alone.” Victoria shrugged in a ‘what can you do’ gesture, playing along.

“See, that’s why you don’t feed strays.” A sidelong glance was cast in Damon’s direction and the assassin rolled his sapphire eyes at the two women.

“Uh huh. Keep it up and I’m not going to tell you the real reason we came here.” Damon’s threat had Victoria arching a brow.

“The real reason? You said you wanted to visit Alisa and check in on how things were going.” That’d been what he told her anyway. Victoria hadn’t assumed that Damon had an ulterior motive of any kind.

“Well, I mean, that was one of them.” Damon smirked and Victoria knew immediately that something was up.

“Okay. What’s the main reason then?” Both brows risen, she regarded her partner with growing curiosity.

“Why don’t we have this chat somewhere a little less crowded, hm?” Alisa spoke up, nodding toward a corridor just across the way.

“Yeah, that sounds good. Come on.” Damon agreed immediately and took Victoria’s hand while Alisa led the way. The hallway was long and empty, doors lining either side. At the end, there was a single door that Alisa unlocked for them and entered. Damon guided Victoria in and it slid shut behind them.

The room seemed to be someone’s personal quarters and Victoria could only assume it was Alisa’s. It was fairly sparse save for a few personal touches, one of which being a holo photo of Alisa and Damon, both of them far younger than the pair that stood before Victoria in the present. Damon still had that same roguish grin though. The same piercing blue eyes.

“So.” The assassin crossed his arms over his chest as he faced his lover and idly rocked back and forth on his heels.

“So…?” Victoria prompted and marveled at the fact that for once Damon didn’t just come right out and say something given how brusque and to the point he could be usually.

When nothing else was forthcoming, Alisa rolled her eyes and punched Damon’s shoulder before directing her attention to Victoria. “So, the point is, Damon told me about the conversation that you two had last week.”

“Conversation? What conv-.” Victoria stopped short when the realization dawned, like a light bulb turning on in her brain. Heat flooded her cheeks. “Oh.”

Exactly a week ago, Victoria and Damon had found themselves wrapped up in each other in the assassin’s bed, both of them sweaty but sated, having pillow talk which Damon still swore up and down that he never did. Damon was absolutely a pillow talker. During their chat, they spoke about various fantasies they’d had over the years and one of Victoria’s seemed to catch Damon’s interest. The one where she was intimate with another woman while Damon watched. Now there they were on Cursa. In Alisa’s bedroom. Just Victoria, another woman, and Damon. Oh _shit_.

“Listen, I don’t want to be the kind of asshole that doesn’t try to give their partner the things that they want. I want to be open-minded and support you when you want to try new things. Alisa’s the only one I trust enough with you,” Damon spoke up at last, finally offering more than a single word to the discussion.

“What he’s forgetting to say is that he’s sorry he didn’t mention this to you beforehand, like I told him he should, mind you, and that if you’re not comfortable with this at all, then we don’t have to do a damn thing,” Alisa continued, rolling her eyes at Damon again.

“Yeah, all that too.” Damon dodged a swat, blue eyes narrowed at Alisa.

To say Victoria was surprised would have been the epitome of an understatement, but she couldn’t deny that despite the flush staining her skin, her heart was racing. The thought that she’d get to act out one of her fantasies paired with the knowledge that Damon loved her enough to want to make that fantasy happen thrilled Victoria beyond measure. She looked between the two for a long moment then allowed herself a smile as she nodded.

“Yeah, that… That sounds great honestly. Thank you.” Victoria had found Alisa attractive right from the start during their first meeting. She’d never considered her as a partner for this, but it was so exciting to have what she wanted offered so freely. She couldn’t resist going to Damon and kissing him, her hands framing his face.

Damon chuckled against her lips, but his arms wrapped around her waist and he returned Victoria’s kiss, strong hands sliding over her back. “Go give me a show.”

The assassin winked at her then nodded toward Alisa who had moved to stand by her bed and Victoria stepped away from him to approach the shorter woman. “You’re sure you’re okay with all this?”

Alisa snorted and gave her answer by reaching up to grasp the front of Victoria’s shirt so she could pull her in for a kiss. She wasn’t forceful, but the anticipation that filled Victoria as she lowered her head so their lips could meet was undeniable. She’d never been with another woman before. Never so much as kissed one. So the contrast between kissing Alisa and kissing Damon was readily apparent for Victoria.

Damon’s kisses were powerful and intense. Alisa’s were deep, yet had a slow build up, like she was coaxing her partner into opening up to her which Victoria did without hesitation. Perhaps that’s just how she was with Victoria, but Victoria had no complaints. Their lips met again and again, Alisa’s hold on her shirt relinquished in favor of using her hands to start unbuttoning it.

Where Damon was firm muscle with only a hint of softness, Alisa was soft curves and equally soft skin, but there was definitely strength in that petite body as she helped Victoria out of her clothes. Hands trailed over Victoria’s newly exposed skin as garments fell away and she let Alisa touch her however she wanted while Victoria worked on returning the favor by undressing the redhead.

Alisa didn’t seem to be in any hurry, letting her hands wander over the taller woman once not a stitch of clothing remained on either of them, bi-colored eyes trailing everywhere that her hands went. Victoria felt herself becoming flushed under that scrutinizing gaze. Then she was guided to the bed. Thankfully, there was enough room for the two of them to lie down and once Alisa was reclined on her back beside Victoria, she tugged on her hand to pull her closer. “You’re running the show. Whatever you want to do, all right?”

Alisa was essentially giving Victoria control in what happened between them and she took the opportunity to do some exploring of her own. Lips met that soft skin, breathing in Alisa’s scent as Victoria kissed along Alisa’s jaw and neck. She heard a soft moan escape the redhead when her lips found a spot behind Alisa’s ear and kept going. 

Down she went, hands trailing over curves after Victoria moved to straddle Alisa’s thighs. When she reached Alisa’s breasts, she cupped them both in her palms, kneading gently then feeling Alisa arching slightly beneath her with another quiet moan. She saw Damon taking a seat near the bed from the corner of her eye and lowered her head to take a nipple into her mouth. She wasn’t entirely sure what Alisa liked, so Victoria just did things that she knew she herself enjoyed.

She allowed herself a bit of time to play with and tease Alisa’s breasts, hearing the smaller woman’s breath coming faster as more quiet moans escaped her. Victoria trailed one hand down, dipping between Alisa’s legs. A soft gasp reached her ears once Victoria found Alisa’s clit and gently massaged it with her fingers, rubbing the tender bud to coax more of those breathy moans from the woman.

Bringing her other hand to join the fun, Victoria leaned back enough to watch Alisa’s face as she slid one finger inside of her. She witnessed Alisa biting her bottom lip and groaning, rocking her hips slightly as Victoria touched her. Another finger joined the first and Victoria paid close attention to the woman on the bed beneath her, watching all of her reactions to everything that Victoria was doing to give her pleasure, learning what Alisa really seemed to like and what really didn’t seem to garner much of a response. She’d learned to read people from Damon who had learned from Alisa.

She prided herself on the way she had Alisa moaning and trying to ride her fingers, especially given this was her first time attempting it on another woman instead of herself. Victoria was grateful for the opportunity to learn, to enjoy. She took it a step further when she moved down the bed and replaced her fingers with her mouth on Alisa’s clit. That earned Alisa’s loudest reaction yet as she moaned and gripped the sheets in clenched fists. Victoria let her have more, licking that little bundle of nerves until she achieved her goal. 

Feeling and hearing Alisa orgasm because of her sent a bolt of need through Victoria, her body aching for its own release. Lifting her head, she licked her lips, tasting Alisa on them and savoring it, then felt two strong hands pulling her back against a firm, bare chest. Damon wasn’t content with merely watching any longer apparently. She hadn’t heard him undress or even move in the first place, but she wasn’t surprised because it was Damon. He turned Victoria’s head and sealed his mouth over hers in a hard kiss that had her melting against him. Together they tasted Alisa as well as each other and those hands slid over Victoria’s heated flesh eagerly.

“’Lisa. Move over. Let Victoria lie down. We’re gonna have some fun.” That’s how Victoria found herself on her back with Damon Reznor and Alisa Armbrust above her. She was so wet and eager as Damon positioned himself, kneeling between her legs. She felt the slow slide of his cock entering her and moaned, lust-blown eyes watching as Alisa winked at her before straddling her head, the silent message clear.

Victoria groaned as she devoted herself to pleasuring Alisa once more, her hands gripping the woman’s thighs as Damon gripped her own, thrusting forward and establishing a fast, firm rhythm. She cried out again and again as Damon took her harder, faster over time, her tongue sliding over Alisa’s clit until she could feel the redhead’s thighs quivering around her head. She could hear Damon groaning, could see Alisa’s back arching, could feel the way he took Victoria so thoroughly. Every time Damon fucked her it was like he was staking his claim and Victoria loved it.

White hot need rushed through her, making her writhe beneath the pair, her hands clutching at Alisa’s thighs as she felt Alisa getting closer and closer while Damon’s thrusts became more erratic. She felt like she was on the edge herself, on the cusp of what she knew would be an earth shattering climax. Victoria only let it overwhelm her once Alisa and Damon reached theirs first.

Alisa cried out above her, hands braced against the wall and her eyes tightly shut as she rode Victoria’s face through her orgasm. Then it was Damon’s turn, his hips snapping forward to thrust into Victoria one last time as he buried his release deep inside of her. Victoria didn’t have to hold back any longer and let herself go. All she saw was star bursts behind closed eyelids, her cry equal parts muffled and strangled as she let the pleasure consume her completely. Her back arched sharply, nails digging into the soft skin of Alisa’s thighs, and Victoria was lost.

When she came back to herself at last, she was sandwiched between Damon and Alisa, his arm over her waist and Alisa curled up against her side. Both of them were looking at her and Victoria smiled sheepishly even as she tried to control her breathing along with her racing heart.

“Damn…” That seemed like the only word that could encompass everything and sum it up. She heard both of them chuckle, but couldn’t resist asking the question that came to mind, looking between Damon and Alisa hopefully.

“Can we do that again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)  
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)  
> 


End file.
